User talk:Raffyjack123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mudpool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cloverfang (Talk) 12:27, March 7, 2010 Re: Hi! You're welcome :D If U Seek Clover 19:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll see what I can do, but I may not be able to because we can't use the Warriors Wiki blanks anymore, and I'm not sure if we can use the warriors blanks yet, but I'll check immediately after I post this, then...I shall get back to you! =) If U Seek Clover 23:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) K, I checked, and they haven't made the warrior blanks yet, but they are working on it, and I shall help them!!! Cuz, the most characters on here are warriors, after all. If U Seek Clover 23:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! =D you're nice too (and so sorry for the overusage of smileys!). If U Seek Clover 02:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Mudpool Heya, Raffyjack! I really like your Mudpool page XD it's so unique and fun to read. I'm Hailshadow or Eveningswift, by the way :D Nice to have you on this wikia! Hailshadow 19:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Have you been on any other Wikia before? You seem to have caught on really quickly :3 Hailshadow 20:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Aweshume o3o Well I hope you have fun here! Toodles! Hailshadow 20:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) character art OK, one thing you need to know, you can't use line art for WCW. thanks Shruggytalk 20:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) np, I'm trying to get the admins to get rid of a load but...anyway I've got to go to bed so byes :) Shruggytalk 20:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) HI :) Welcome to the wiki! I'm Brightsparrow, or Brigheth (if you are lazy). Have fun on here :) Brightsparrow ★ 02:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, everyone here is really nice :). Especially on the improvement art page :) Brightsparrow ★ 16:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mudpool (Again XD) Wowzahhhhhh your life is very interesting and different :0 You nearly got kidnapped? Hailshadow 17:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Holy shiiiitace mushroom! 0.0 I have an autobiography on Hailshadow's warrior page ^^' but it's like pathetic compared to your so-worked on page 0_o I'm gonna try adding more... but there's no more to add. I'm trying to add what's going on in my life, but so far, I'm waiting for my parent's answer.... Hailshadow Lol :D ok! Hey, do you want me to draw a picture of you (Mudpool)? Like the cat. Orrr, if you check on my page, it has like... options lol. You and your cat, a cartoon verson, or I'm working on the realistic cat part o_0 Lol.... overusage of "lol"... then Rogl (rolling on goblins laughing) Hailshadow 17:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) So what would you want Mudpool to be doing? :3 Sitting, hunting, with you, with Daypaw, etc Hailshadow 17:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol don't thank me yet, I haven't started o_o I have to do it later, as my tablet broke ^^' fail, right? Hailshadow 17:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the thought! XD ... when you said 'right?' what did you mean? I asked if it was a fail that I broke my tablet :3 Hailshadow 19:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh... we're not allowed to use the Warriors Wiki blanks... but I can still draw it, if you want. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean, but we are not allowed to use them, due to copyright issues. See here for more details. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! If you want anything changed, feel free to contact me on my talk page. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey Raffy(mind if I call you that?) Want to go on IRC? If you need a link... http://webchat.freenode.net/ put in a nick name and #wikia-warriorcats ot #wikia-warriorcharacters :) Shruggytalk 12:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) You'll have Code in Status, just wait and then you'll join #wikia-warriorcats or #wikia-warriorcharacters Then you should have a bar cick on it and talk :) Hope that helps :) All the code I don't really know what that is :) Shruggytalk 17:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Please don't make stories here. This is the characters site, not the story site. The story site is warriorsfanfic.wikia.com or fanfiction.net (though neither of them are very good in my opinion :\). Sparrowsong 16:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no! I didn't say your story was bad, I said that this site isn't for stories! They belong on a fanfiction site. And by that last part, I didn't mean that your story wasn't good, I meant that I wasn't very fond of the websites. Sparrowsong 03:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC)